1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system in which a pair of male and female connectors can be connected to each other by use of an operation lever. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector-accommodating frame with a connecting operation lever provided for use of performing the connecting operation with a small force.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following connector system is known. An operation lever having cam grooves is attached to both sides of a male connector via pivots, and cam pins engaged with the cam grooves of the operation lever are arranged on both sides of a female connector. Further, locking means for locking the movement of the operation lever are provided for the male connector. At the initial connection of the male and female connectors, the cam grooves of the operation lever are engaged with the cam pins and the lever is pressed in the direction in which the connectors are connected so as to be pivoted, thereby advancing the male connector toward the female connector while requiring a small force due to the action of a lever. Thus, the connection of the connectors is completed in the position where the operation lever is engaged with the locking means provided for the male connector.
The connecting operation of the conventional connector system with a lever requiring only a small force as described above presents the following problem. The pins disposed on both sides of the female connector are engaged with the pivot holes provided for the operation lever, in which case, the pins are easily separated from the pivot holes.